Akeno Neesan
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto tersesat di dalam sebuah hutan, tetapi beruntungnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang masih sangat terawat, dia mencoba mencari pemilik tempat tersebut, dan menemukan seorang wanita yang menjadi penjaga bangunan tersebut. Warning Ficlet,: Lime, OOC, AU, Typo, dan. Shota!Naru x AkenoNeesan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto tersesat di sebuah hutan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Kota Kuoh, bocah 13 tahun itu merinding ketakutan saat berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, dia menemukan sebuah jalan setapak. Bocah itu mengikuti jalan setapak tersebut.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke sebuah kuil terawat di dalam hutan, Naruto tersenyum senang saat menemukan sebuah kuil dengan rumah yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apakah disini ada orang?" Serunya dari luar kuil.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang kuil, Naruto berjalan menuju kesana. Perasaan takut akan hantu ataupun hewan buas masih ada di hatinya, tetapi ia harus berpikir positif.

"Apa ada orang!?" Kembali ia menyerukan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menunggu kedatangam orang tersebut.

"Ara, ada seseorang ternyata."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit merinding setelah seorang wanita muncul dari balik bangunan kayu dibelakang kuil. Mata birunya melihat seorang wanita berambut raven dikuncir kuda, mempunyai tubuh proporsional serta memakai pakaian khas seorang Miko.

"Aku penjaga kuil ini, Namaku Akeno Himejima."

"Na-naruto Namikaze! Ma-maaf jika aku tersesat!"

Akeno menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap. "Ara, hutan ini memang agak membingungkan, jadi mohon dimaklumi."

"I-iya!"

"Mari kita masuk ke dalam! Neesan akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Akeno untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan dibelakang Kuil.

**..**

**.**

**..**

"A-akeno-neesan!?"

Naruto merinding, saat ini dia tengah dipangkuan Akeno. Ia malu saat Akeno memangku dirinya, di atas meja itu ada beberapa camilan serta gelas teh. Akeno membuatkan beberapa camilan untuk Naruto sebagai tanda ia adalah Tamu dirumah tersebut.

"Jangan takut gitu, Neesan tak akan menggigit kok..." Gumam Akeno mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "...tinggal bersama Neesan ya? Neesan kesepian disini."

"..."

Jemari lentik Akeno mulai meraba bagian depan Naruto, merapatkan tubuhnya, kepala pirang Naruto terhimpit kedua buah dada Akeno.

Tangan Akeno langsung masuk ke dalam celana pendek yang dikenakan bocah itu, menyentuh sebuah benda yang membuat Naruto kembali merinding dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona.

"A-akeno-neesan!"

"Nikmati saja, Naruto-kun. Nikmati..."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**..**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto meringis saat celananya dimasuki oleh tangan halus milik Akeno, penis miliknya mulai bergerak ereksi setelah tangan tersebut meremasnya. Kedua tangan Naruto secara reflek memegang kedua payudara milik Akeno. Wanita itu membasahi bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya, ia sungguh menginginkan bocah berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Nee, kau mau yang lebih?"

Naruto tak menjawab, kedua tangannya masih berada di payudara Akeno, serta napasnya masih terengah-engah seolah ia berlari jarak jauh.

Akeno seolah tak memperdulikan Naruto, ia malah membuka celana pendek bocah itu, dan membiarkan penis Naruto keluar dari sangkarnya. Kembali, Akeno menjilati bibir bawahnya, wajahnya sudah merona setelah melihat sebuah benda yang begitu lezat baginya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengocok pelan penis ereksi Naruto.

Akeno tertawa kecil betapa terangsangnya Naruto saat ini. "Ara, ara, Naruto-_kun_. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan benda milikmu ini." Wanita itu bermain-main dengan penis Naruto, memutarnya serta memijat kedua telur milik bocah itu. Akeno merasa senang saat bermain dengan benda tersebut.

"A-akeno Neesan..." pinggul Naruto terangkat, bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari penis Naruto, membasahi tangan putih milik Akeno, bocah itu terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan cairan sperma untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata biru Naruto menatap cairan putih yang berceceran di atas tangan Akeno. "Itu apa?"

"Ini adalah cairan cintamu Naruto-_kun_." Akeno menarik kedua tangannya, ia kemudian menjilatinya dengan pelan. Merasakan rasa dari sperma milik seorang bocah. "Berdirilah, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian beranjak untuk berdiri tepat di depan Akeno. Wanita itu pun tersenyum, lalu kembali memegang penis Naruto. "Begini?"

Akeno mengangguk, ia lalu menggenggam penis Naruto, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan penis itu di dalam mulut Akeno, ia juga merasakan sperma yang masih menempel di sana.

"Ne-neesan, ungghh!"

Kepala Akeno maju mundur sembari ia terus memberikan sebuah _blowjob _pada bocah tersebut, Akeno kemudian menarik kepalanya, ia menatap Naruto yang sedang meringis dengan wajah merona. Tangannya masih mengocok penis Naruto hingga kembali ereksi. "Jangan malu begitu, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Akeno, ia kemudian membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, hingga ia telanjang bulat.

Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan tubuh seksi milik Akeno. "Neesan..."

Akeno duduk di atas lantai kayu, ia membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memberikan sebuah kesempatan pada Naruto. "Masukkan punyamu ke dalam sini, Naruto-_kun_!"

Dengan polosnya, Naruto mengikuti saran dari Akeno. Penisnya mengarah ke vagina basah milik Akeno, pinggul bocah itu kemudian didorong oleh kedua kaki Akeno, penisnya mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuh Akeno. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh setelah penis Naruto masuk ke dalam liang miliknya.

"Sungguh nikmat... sekarang, gerakkan pinggulmu maju mundur."

Naruto mengikuti Instruksi dari Akeno, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Penis Naruto merasakan dinding rahim Akeno yang basah akan cairan milik wanita itu, ia juga merasakan geli saat melewatinya.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, karena memang ia tak di ajari tentang sistem reproduksi. "Ne-neesan, ada yang..."

"Keluarkan semua!"

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke payudara Akeno sembari memeluk tubuh seksi tersebut, cairan spermanya keluar banyak memenuhi rahim Akeno.

'_Sperma anak kecil memang nikmat.'_

**..**

**.**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan dirinya yang dipeluk Akeno. Kedua matanya kembali menutup, lalu ia mulai menghisap buah dada Akeno.

"Ahhnn...Naruto-_kun_ nakal ternyata." Wanita itu mengelus kepala pirang Naruto, membiarkan putingnya dihisap oleh bocah tersebut. "Tak ada yang akan keluar Naruto-_kun_. Ahnn..." wanitaa itu kembali mendesah saat tangan Naruto yang lain mulai mencubit putingnya yang lain. "Unnghh..." kedua kakinya mulai bergerak tak beraturan setelah Naruto bermain-main dengna buah dadanya.

"Neewswann..."

"Lakukan terus Naruto-_kun_..." Akeno tersenyum senang saat Naruto mulai mengerti cara memuaskan dirinya. "Ahhhnnn..."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara sapu lidi menggema di kuil itu, saat ini Akeno sedang membersihkan pekarangan kuil. Sementara Naruto membersihkan bagian dalam kuil. Bocah itu memutuskan utnuk membantu Akeno dalam membersihkan kuil di tengah hutan tersebut.

Itupun atas inisiatif dari bocah itu.

Akeno terlihat senang setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yah, sebenarnya dia kesepian saat merawat kuil itu sendirian, lagipula jarang ada orang yang datang ke kuil di tengah hutan, kalaupun ada mungkin beberapa saja yang datang.

"Neesan, aku sudah selesai dengan ruangan ini!" Seru Naruto yang keluar dari dalam kuil, ia telah selesai membersihkan lantai dalam kuil serta beberapa debu yang menyelimuti bagian dalam kuil.

"Kerja bagus, kita akan istirahat makan siang."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian membereskan semua perlengkapannya, lalu berlari ke gudang belakang. Akeno sendiri tersenyum melihat bagaimana rajinnya Naruto saat membantu dia bersih-bersih, wanita itu cukup beruntung setelah kejadian malam itu, Naruto dengan sukarela membantunya.

"Neesan, bolehkah?"

Akeno memperlebar senyumannya. "Ara, ara, kau menginingkannya lagi?" Naruto mengangguk semangat saat ditanya Akeno. "Baiklah."

Akeno berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia membuka hampir semua pakaiannya, kecuali Kimono yang dipakainya. Sementara Naruto telah menanggalkan celana pendeknya, penis milik Naruto mulai ereksi setelah melihat tubuh seksi Akeno.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya, ia sedikit membungkuk supaya Naruto bisa mengarahkan benda miliknya, kedua tangannya berada di dinding depannya untuk menahan tubuhnya. "Lakukanlah!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Akeno, lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga penis itu masuk ke dalam vagina Akeno. Kedua tangan kecil Naruto memegang pinggul seksi Akeno untuk menyanggah dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Naruto malah ingin melakukan pergumulan ini bersama Akeno seterusnya. Ia tak menyangka jika keperjakaannya akan hilang di usia 13 tahun dengan wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Neesan, berbaliklah!"

Akeno mengangguk, ia membalikkan badannya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok kayu itu. Naruto mengarahkan penisnya, ia kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga penis itu masuk ke dalam vagina Akeno.

Wanita itu memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, menenggelamkannya pada buah dadanya. Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari dirinya menjilati permukaan kulit dari payudara Akeno.

Gerakkan itu semakin cepat, membuat Akeno sedikit meringis merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara dari penis Naruto. "Ne-neesan!"

"Keluarkan semua Naruto-kun!"

"Akhh!" Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Akeno, ia menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke liang senggama wanita itu, menyemprotkan sperma yang sangat banyak untuk memenuhi rahim Akeno.

Sementara itu, wanita raven tersebut terlihat puas akan semprotan sperma Naruto. Ia sendiri juga merasakan sebuah klimaks setelah dinding rahimnya bergesekan dengan penis Naruto.

**..**

**.**

"Ne-neesan!"

Akeno mempercepat kocokannya terhadap penis Naruto, hingga bocah itu mengeluarkan spermanya dan mengenai wajah Akeno.

"Ufufufu, sungguh hangat sekali Naruto-kun."

Naruto terengah-engah menatap Akeno yang memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mencium bibi Naruto dengan mesra, sembari tangannya bermain dengan penis Naruto.

"Nwesan."

Akeno tertawa kecil, ia menarik bibirnya. "Kau boleh memintanya jika kamu sudah tak tahan."

"Ya, neesan!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Akeno bersenandung ria sembari mengaduk kuah miso, ia saat ini sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malamnya bersama Naruto. Si Shota itu sedang menonton acara kesukaannya. Akeno sendiri membiarkan Naruto berada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

Tapi...

"Ahhnn, Naruto..."

Rok pendek yang dipakai Akeno disingkap oleh Naruto, wajah bocah itu masuk di antara kedua pantat Akeno, lidah Naruto bermain di vagina milik wanita itu.

"Naruto .. aku sedang memasak..."

Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia juga mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mencubit Clit Akeno.

"Hyaahh!"

Cairan cinta Akeno keluar membasahi wajah Naruto, bocah itu menarik lidahnya. Wajah bocah itu sudah basah akan cairan Akeno. "Neesan..." Ia memanggil Akeno.

"Ya...Naruto...?"

"Aku mau."

Akeno tersenyum mesum, ia lalu mematikan kompornya. "Rebahlah di atas lantai." Naruto mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Akeno. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di atas tubuh Naruto, ia menurunkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, membuka vagina basahnya untuk dimasuki penis Naruto.

"Ne-neesan!"

"Fuaahh!"

Akeno mendesah puas saat penis itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, menikmati gesekan penis itu di dinding rahimnya. Akeno mencium bibir Naruto dengan agresif, menggesek kedua payudaranya di dada Naruto.

Akeno sangat menikmatinya, penis shota Naruto sungguh nikmat baginya.

"Neesan!" Kedua tangan mungil Naruto mencengkram pantat sintal Akeno, ia menyemburkan sperma yang banyak ke dalam liang senggama Akeno. "Aahhh!"

Akeno sendiri memeluk tubuh Naruto, membiarkan dia berada di kedua payudara besarnya. "Ufufufu, sungguh nikmat kan, Naruto-kun?"

"U-um, ya, sangat nikmat, Neesan."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**..**


	5. Chapter 5

Akeno kedatangan seorang tamu, dia adalah sahabatnya semasa kecil. Keduanya bertemu setelah sekian lama, Akeno sangat senang saat sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya. Dia adala Gabriel, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah cantik yang membuat para lelaki terpesona. Bahkan Naruto sendiri merasakan bagian bawahnya sesak.

"Gabriel, aku akan pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli keperluan, kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau menunggu sampai nanti sore? Soalnya tempat itu lumayan jauh dari rumahku."

Gabriel memberikan sebuah senyum menawan pada Akeno. "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ada Naruto-kun disini."

"Ara, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti."

Gabriel melambaikan tangannya, dia menatap Akeno yang sudah pergi jauh dari rumah ini. "Waktunya bersenang-senang." Kedua matanya melirik kebelakang, dia elihat Naruto yang sedang mengintipnya saat berpamitan dengan Akeno.

Wantia itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu, dia duduk di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Gabriel melepaskan Cardigan yang dipakai olehnya, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya berayun untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri, hawa panas emang dirasakan oleh Gabriel, maka dari itu dia melepas Cardigan miliknya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah pakaian yang hanya menutupi kedua payudaranya saja.

"Naruto-kun, kemarilah!"

Suara merdu Gabriel memanggil Naruto, membuat bocah itu berlari mendekati Gabriel. "Ga-gabriel neesan, kau memanggilku?"

Gabriel menyeringai kecil menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung. Dia langsung menarik celana Naruto kebawah, kedua mata Gabriel menatap sebuah benda yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, dan melahap penis Naruto, Grabriel mendorong pinggul Naruto maju mundur, agar penis itu bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut milik Gabriel.

"Nee-neesan!"

Sperma Naruto keluar dari penisnya, memenuhi mulut Gabriel. Seketika, wanita itu menarik mulutnya, dia menelan semua sperma hangat milik Naruto. "Khas anak kecil, keluar cepat dan cairan yang hangat."

Gabriel membuka pakaiannya, kedua payudaranya itu memantul saat ia menarik pakaiannya ke atas, lalu ia menarik celana yang dipakainya, membuat Gabriel saat ini tengah telanjang bulat.

Shota Naruto menelan saliva miliknya dengan susah paha, dia melihat sosok Gabriel yang tengah tiduran di atas lantai sembari membuka kedua kakinya. Tubuh Gabriel sungguh seksi dan sedikit gemuk di beberapa bagian, Naruto berpikir jika Gabriel ini lebih sedikit berisi daripada Akeno.

Bocah itu kemudian mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang ke vagina Gabriel. "Neesan..."

"Masukkan sayang."

Naruto mengangguk, ia kemudian mendorong pinggulnya, membuat penis itu masuk ke dalam liang senggama milik Gabriel. "A-ahh!" Naruto mendesah saat dinding rahim milik Gabriel mulai menekan penisnya. Ia pun melakukan gerakan maju mundur, sembari tubuh bagian atasnya memeluk tubuh seksi Gabriel.

Gabriel memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam buah dadanya, dirinya sungguh menikmati bagaimana Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya. Vaginanya memang sangat basah saat penis Naruto masuk ke dalam, dia sungguh terangsang saat penis itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Gabriel sungguh senang bisa bersetubuh dengan Naruto.

"Ne-neesan!"

"Keluarkan Naruto-kun!"

Naruto meringis, ia mengeluarkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam vagina Gabriel. Wanita itu juga mengeluarkan cairannya untuk membasahi penis Naruto, keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu, Akeno menepuk dahinya melihat Gabriel yang sedang disetubuhi Naruto dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. "Aku lupa jika Gabriel juga Shotacon."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Gabriel memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Akeno. Awalnya, gadis itu menolak keras keputusan dari Gabriel. Namun, dukungan Naruto membuatnya tak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga tinggal bersama.

"Ahhh, Naru-kun!" Gadis berambut pirang itu tengah menikmati sebuah sensasi yang membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan, dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok bocah pirang yang sedang mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur dari belakang. Kedua pipi Gabriel merona saat melihat wajah imut yang dikeluarkan bocah itu.

"Neesan ahh, neesan!"

"Teruskan Naru! Buat neesan puas!"

Keduanya terus bergerak, Naruto meringis menikmati bagaimana dinding rahim Gabriel menjepit penisnya, kedua tangannya memegang pantat sintal milik gadis itu.

"Neesan! Aku akan keluar!"

Gabriel menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rahimnya. Dia terlihat puas akan penis Naruto. "Naru-kun..."

Naruto menarik penisnya dari dalam vagina Gabriel, dia melihat Akeno yang tengah telanjang di sampingnya. Saat itu juga, penisnya mulai ereksi kembali. Dia merangkak di atas tubuh seksi Akeno.

Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke Vagina Akeno. Dia mendorong pinggulnya hingga penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam liang senggama Akeno. Sementara itu, dibelakang Naruto ada Gabriel yang sedang memeluk tubuh bocah pirang itu.

Gadis pirang tersebut tengah meraba benerapa bagian tubuh Naruto, dia juga menciumi tubuh Naruto. "Neesan..."

"Neesan disini akan memuaskanmu, Naru-kun."

Pinggul Naruto terdorong kedepan, penisnya masuk ke dalam liang senggama Akeno, membuat sang Miko membalakan kedua matanya, dia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah benda yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Naru!" Kedua tangannya pun memeluk leher Naruto, payudaranya bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama pinggul Naruto. "Ahhh, neesan sudah dibuahi, kenapa kau memasukkannya lagi aaahh..."

"Aku tak tahan Neesan..."

Gabriel pun mencium bibir Naruto, disertai dengan pinggul bocah itu yang masih bergerak.

Ruangan itupun dipenuhi dengan desahan kenikmatan mereka bertiga. "Neesan akan keluar lagi!"

Naruto meringis, dia pun menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Akeno, dan mengeluarkan semua spermanya ke dalam liang senggama Akeno, bersamaan dengan klimaks dari gadis itu.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Akeno dan Gabriel sedang memakai kembali pakaiannya, kedua gadis itu terlihat puas akan pergumulan mereka bertiga.

"Tak sia-sia aku ada disini. Naru-kun sangat hebat."

Akeno mendengus kesal. "Dasar Shotacon."

"Kau sama sama Akeno, kau juga Shotacon!"

"Oke, kita sama-sama Shotacon! Puas?!"

Gabriel menyeringai puas akan perkataan Akeno barusan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


End file.
